


On Top of the World

by SportRayne (rayningnight)



Series: Rayne's KageHina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, day 4 - slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayningnight/pseuds/SportRayne
Summary: After reaching the top, after knowing what it’s like up high, it’s hard to get used to the stable ground. It’s easier though, with time, with patience, and with one Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Rayne's KageHina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sappy and not quite as complete as I'd like it. Maybe I'll come back. We'll see. Also, title's inspired by Imagine Dragons' _On Top of the World_ since I felt like my Day 3 - Music fic was a cop out since I started it before KageHina week started...

Tokyo 2020.

Paris 2024. 

LA 2028.

Shouyou turned thirty-two this year, a month before the games. As he stares at the mantelpiece, he realizes it’s been ten years since he stepped back onto Japanese soil. He remembers trying so hard to become better, to do better, to win. He remembers trying so, so very hard. And now, it’s November, and today marks the day of his debut game a decade ago, when Shouyou was with the MSBY Black Jackals, and began the trek to the top.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Shouyou startles and turns to Tobio. “Why’d you sneak up on me like that!?” Shouyou scampers over and glomps the other.

“I’ve been waiting for ten minutes. Dinner’s going to be cold,” Tobio says in reply, tucking his arm beneath Shouyou’s legs and lifting him into a more comfy position. “C’mon, I made a side dish of your favourite.”

Shouyou dips his nose into the crook of Tobio’s neck, his nose touching the exposed collar bone above his shirt. He smells seasoned chicken and steamed rice. Tobio places him on the right high chair of their bar connected to their kitchen counter. There’s already dinner spread in front of him, cutlery on the sides, and a napkin.

“Thanks Tobio,” Shouyou snags Tobio’s shirt and presses a kiss to his cheek. Tobio nods down and brushes one back.

They both tuck in.

“What was so interesting about the medals?” Tobio says after a few minutes.

Shouyou hums. “I just noticed… We’ve come pretty far, haven’t we? And today, ten years ago, we played against each other.”

Tobio brings down the milk glass he’d brought to his lips. “Well, yeah.”

“It’s kind of our anniversary.” Shouyou threads his right fingers with Tobio’s left.

“Oh! Yeah…” Tobio’s face flops for a moment.

“You need the toilet?” Shouyou furrows his brows. “Sometimes too many raw eggs is bad for you. I think.” Shouyou’s never had that problem, but. Well. He grabs the  _ tamago gohan  _ from Tobio’s side and slides over and scoops up half of his curry to dollop onto Tobio’s plate.

“Dumbass, don’t give me all your food! That has protein!”

Shouyou sticks his tongue out. “Rice and egg or rice and pork are the same!”

“Curry has spices, herbs, veg and  _ flavour.” _

“The egg is the flavour!”

Tobio rolls his eyes but his mouth twists in a smile. “Your tastes are so simple.”

“Says the one who loves  _ milk.” _

Scraping the plates clean, Shouyou stands first and grabs Tobio’s plate before heading over to the sink. He puts on the gloves and squirts out some dish soap onto a sponge. He turns on the faucet and begins cleaning when he feels arms wrap around his middle, a chest to his back, and Tobio’s head on his shoulder.

“Has it really been ten years?” he hears Tobio rumble.

Shouyou leans back before resting his head slightly on Tobio’s. It strains his neck, somewhat. But worth it. “Yeah, amazing isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm,” Tobio sighs, and the breath whispering over Shouyou’s neck raises goosebumps.

“You feeling okay, though? For real?” Shouyou nudges with his cheek to soft black hair.

“Yeah…”

Shouyou waits and scrubs down a particularly stubborn curry stain.

“I just…” Tobio starts and Shouyou hums invitingly. “I just forgot. It’s been a while. But ten years is supposed to be special, right? Ten years since you got back from Brazil. The longest two years of my life without you since we met.”

Shouyou huffs a laugh, but lets Tobio continue uninterrupted.

“I didn’t realize the date. Sorry for not making today special…” Tobio eventually strangles out.

Shouyou wipes the last chopstick and runs it under the faucet, and then places it on the drying rack. He takes off his gloves and spins to face Tobio, his hands cupping the frowny face.

“You didn’t though. You made our favourites for dinner. We played an  _ awesome _ game today. We went for a scenic walk and run. We had a lovely picnic lunch. We worked out new routines together at the gym. Our breakfast was divine.” Shouyou leans up and kisses Tobio, a quick brush, and leans back as Tobio chases him. He grins up. “As long as I get to wake up and spend the day with you, the day is special enough.”

Tobio’s face reddens and he mutters, “Dumbass,” before swooping down and kissing Shouyou, not a brush like seconds ago, but a hard press, a bit of tongue, and Shouyou opens his mouth to deepen it with him.

Today marks ten years since he saw Kageyama Tobio in person, since he left for Brazil. Two years where they never faced each other. Two years where they both grew, both did well for themselves, but were never quite complete. But when they faced each other on court, when they saw each other again, when the kindled a rivalry once more and relearned each other, finding themselves slotting into each other’s lives, getting recruited for the national teams, becoming Olympions, getting gold, losing, winning, falling from pedestals and reaching new heights— 

After reaching the top, after knowing what it’s like up high, it’s hard to get used to the stable ground. It’s easier though, with time, with patience, and with one Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
